In casinos and game arcades, there are installed card gaming machines and card gaming tables for providing card games having various gaming manners such as Pai Gow Poker, Holdem Poker, and 7 Stud Poker called poker, baccarat, or Blackjack in which a dealer and a plurality of players are participated. Here, in the above-described card games, cards, on which symbols (for example, Ace of Heart) are represented, are used for playing a game. In the game, an award to be provided to a player is determined on the basis of a combination of the symbols of cards dealt to the player and a combination of the symbols of cards dealt to a dealer.
For example, a table or a card gaming machine which is used for playing Pai Gow Poker is disclosed in US 2006/0084505 and US 2006/0084506. Pai Gow Poker is a game in which seven cards are respectively dealt to a dealer and a plurality of players (maximum of six), the seven cards dealt to the dealer and each players are divided into sets of two cards and five cards, and winning the game or an award to be provided is determined by comparing combinations of symbols represented on the cards of each set.
In some of conventional card gaming machines, in order to improve reality of the game, an image of the dealer (dealer image) is configured to be displayed on a display. However, the displayed image of the dealer is always of the same type, that is, the image of a same character wearing the same costume. In addition, although there have been card gaming machines in which a character or costume of the dealer is changed, however, timings for the change are randomly determined.
Since the character or costume of the dealer changes on the basis of random timings that cannot be predicted by a player in the conventional card gaming machines, tensions and excitement of the player becomes smaller than those in a case where a game is played with a dealer who is a real person in casinos and gaming arcades.